1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to closure latches, and more particularly to a latch for the door of a vehicle, such as a truck or trailer, that may be subjected to undesired separation of bolt and striker in any of various directions of the bolt, as may be caused by racking or other forces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lateral or longitudinal leaning or skewing of the sides of a truck or trailer body, for example, as caused by externally or internally applied forces, is known as "racking". When a door on the vehicle is latched by a bolt slidable on the door engaging behind or in an aperture, or the like, in a striker mounted on a door frame and is subjected to such racking or other type forces, the bolt and striker may separate and result in undesired opening of the door.